A Very Weird Talk
by Muna and Taco-kun
Summary: Taco and I are interviewing The yuyu Hakusho gang. REPOsted
1. Chapter 1

** A VERY WEIRD TALK!**

**Chapter 1: Question Time! **

**"Hi, everybody! This is my nice LONG talk with the cast of YU YU HAKUSHO! We are live in an empty karaoke lounge that Aurora's father owns! I don't own anyone except those who aren't originally from Yu Yu Hakuso! This is my first time doing somethig like this!" says a girl dressed in capris, a green T, and a baseball cap.**

**"This might as well be your last. It's going to be as stupid as the outfit you're wearing." retorts one of everyone's favorite demons, Hiei, smirking.**

**Muna looks at her outfit than hits Hiei on the head with a giant plush Kurama doll.**

** "THAT HURT!" , he shouts, pulling out his katana.**

**"O.K that's enough fighting." yells Kurama.**

**"SHUTUP, STUPID KITSUNE!", Hiei replys**

**DON'T INSULT KURAMA-KUN!" Muna shouts while hiting Hiei on the head repeatedly with Kurama doll.**

**"Whoa, and I thought that Aurora needed anger management" Yusuke laughs at Muna and Hiei.**

**Muna & Aurora punches Yusuke through a brick wall then Muna hits him with stuffed doll.**

**Taco says "Hey that wall wasn't there before!"**

**Muna "That is the power of rage, my dear friend" brushes off Kurama doll**

**Taco, Kurama, Hiei & Kuwabara all think WTF?**

**Aurora says "You watch too many Star Wars movies.".**

**" ...I'm afraid there's no hope for me... ."She hugs the Kurama doll tightly.**

**Kuwabara- "Hey, don't you think it's kinda weird that Muna has a stuffed Kurama doll."**

**Everyone except Muna nods**

**Muna "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHROTY!"**

**Everyone- " No..."**

**Muna "This conversation is rated E for Everyone!" .**

**Taco- "You play too many video games.. and who are you talking to?"**

**Muna "I'm talking to all the people who are bored enough to read this! Well the first topic is 'who is your best friend'. Kurama you go first."**

**Taco "Figures..."**

**Kurama " Well... I guess my best friend would be Hiei, I also think that I'm his best friend."**

**Hiei " Hn..." **

**Kuwabara " Why do you say 'hn' all the time?"**

**Yusuke "Eazy. 1) It's his favorite word besides 'sweet snow,' 2) He is thinking about sweet snow, and 3) He has nothing better to say, duh!"**

**Hiei glares at Yusuke**

**Muna "Okay, we've been off topic for too long. Yusuke, same question."**

**Yusuke" I guess baka brain is my best friend." points at Kuwabara**

**Kuwabara" Yeah, me too-Hey wait! Who you calling baka brain!"**

**Yusuke "The person who answered to it."**

**Kuwabara "..."**

**Muna " Ummm... Okay next question. This one is for Hiei, where do you go to sleep at night? I mean, you don't go over the others' houses, so where do you sleep?"**

**Hiei replys " In a tree outside of Kurama's house..."**

**Muna " Because he's the only one whom you really trust? Who could blame you? She starts poking Kurama. "This guy seems like he wouldn't lie to anyone, but we all know better than that, hehe!" **

**Kurama "What exactly do you mean by that, Muna?" He looks at her, smiling, and starts poking her back.**

**Hiei "Well, isn't the kitsune acting childish today?" He looks at Kurama, who is still poking Muna.**

**Aurora- "DON'T TOUCH HER!" She takes giant hammer and hits Taco on the head.**

**Taco "WHY DID YOU HIT ME! He glares at Aurora, who just smiles back.**

**Aurora "Because if I hit Kurama, then Muna would feed me to demons."**

**Muna "She's right. I just LOVE Kurama-kun!"**

**Everyone except Muna, Kurama, and Aurora falls down, anime style. **

**Kurama "Well, she is quite a good person to be around."**

**Yusuke "Yeah. When she's around, I kinda feel all happy inside, like I just won a million bucks, well... as long as she isn't mad or anything." He smiles at Muna.**

**Taco "Well, what do you expect? She has the power over happiness. As long as she is happy, she spreads that feeling around to everyone she meets."**

**Muna "Enough about me, you guys are making me sound like a sweet little girl, Which I'm not. The next question is 'what do you cherish the most in the living world?"**

**Taco" Umm... does this question counts me and Aurora too?"**

**Muna "Do you play a role in Yu Yu Hakusho?"**

**Taco "No..." His Head droops.**

**Muna "That's your answer."**

**Kuwabara " I cherish Yukina the most!" He earns a death glare from Hiei.**

**Yusuke"Kayko."**

**Kurama "I cherish my human mother the most."**

**Hiei "Hn..."**

**Taco "A.K.A Sweet snow." Hiei reaches for katana, but...it's gone!**

**Hiei "ALRIGHT WHO STOLE MY KATANA!"**

**Everyone points their finger to Aurora, who waves Hiei's sword back and forth, nervosusly**

**Aurora "I only did it to keep for hurting anyone, you know how Muna gets when she sees her friends get hurt..."**

**Muna "SO, to keep you guys from fighting, I'm taking all of your weapons. She holds up Hiei's katana, Kurama's rose, and Taco's sword.**

**Kurama "How...how did you get those?"**

**Aurora says smirking "I have my ways."**

**Muna "Yep, yep! She's an exspert thief like Yoko and Kurone! Now to get rid of these! She throws them in air. "Disappear until I tell you to come back!" **

**POOF! They're gone!**

**Taco "What about Yusuke and Kuwabaka's Spirit energy?"**

**Kuwabara "HEY! IT'S KUWABARA!" He starts turning red out of anger.**

**Muna "It's right here along with Hiei's and Kurama's spirit energy, too!" She pulls out a small rainbow-colored ball.**

**Aurora "IT'S SOO PRETTY! I MUST HAVE IT!" She tries to tackle Muna but misses.**

**Muna "Sorry, but when I said I was taking all of you guys' power, I wasn't lying."**

**Aurora "WHY YOU-"**

**Muna "Well, that's all for chapter 1! Come back later for the next section of my conversation with the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho!"**

**Taco "You really should stop talking to you're invisable friends..."**


	2. chapter 2 baby!

A VERY WEIRD TALK!

Chapter 2: Karaoke Time!(but not for long!)

Muna "HELLO, again! Welcome back to all of those who were bored enough to read my stupid little(coughBIGcough) talk with the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho! A New person has joined us! say hello to my little friend, Lucida! pyu know? like the font type called Lucida Consel.Oh, and by the way aurora had to go byebye!"

"Hello." says a girl taller than Muna by three inches. She had blond hair with black and red under tones, all natraul mind you, and dark blue eyes with light blue lining. She wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt with the outlining of Sesshomaru, black converses, an ankh with matching earings, and a black band on her wrist.

Taco "How come she gets a nice, long descriptive paragraph? Don't i get anything?"

Muna "1) because she's my friend, your'e my cousin, and everyone knows what the others look like. 2) No, because you're a co author."

Taco pouts and sits down next to Lucida, mummbling under his breath.

Muna "WELL, I'm bored with asking questions. SO HOW 'BOUT WE ALL DO KARAOKE!"

Yusuke "WHAT! You want us to sing!"

Muna "Yep!" :P

Taco "Sure! Why not?"

Muna "YAY! Okay, Kurama, Hiei you'll do a duet! Sing 'WILD WIND' in Japanese! By the way, i don't own anything, and the songs belong to their proper show and or video game"

Kurama "Umm... is it nessasary?"

Muna "YOU BET YOUR PANTS IT IS!"

Kurama says in a little sheepish voice. "ok..."

Hiei "I'm not doing something that idotic."

Yusuke whispers to Hiei "You'd better. Remember the last time you didn't listen to her?"

oo FLASHBACK oo

"This is when the Spirit Detectivies were playing roles in the play,Sleeping Beauty, for some money for Christmas. Yusuke and Kayko are the king & queen; Suzuru, Aurora, & Yukina are the good fairies; Kuwabara is the Evil witch; Kurama is the narrator; Taco is the evil witch's lacky; Muna is the director, costume designer, and background designer; Lucida is the prince and Hiei is Princess Aurora. Ironic isn't it?" says some random dude.

Hiei "NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT WEARING THAT STUPID DRESS!"

Muna "Hey it's your fault for not voluntering for something, and besides don't you think it's funny that Lucida is playing the role of the prince? goes closer to Hiei and whispers in his ear "You are scared of her aren't you? Now you have to kiss her!" she elbows him in the side.

Hiei "How dare you involve me in something so futile like this! And besides I am not scared of HER!" hiei glares at Muna until Kurama comes. Muna hides behind Kurama.

Kurama "Now Hiei, Lucida wanted to do this. Though I'm not sure that she wanted to be the prince..."

Muna peeks from behind Kurama "But I'm sure that Hiei wanted to be the prince if_ Aurora _was the princess, but the got they totally different parts!"

Hiei "..."

Muna "OKAY, now try on the dress!"

Hiei "I WON'T!"

Muna "OKAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" gets REALLY BIG hammer and knocks Hiei unconcious.

Muna "Kurama, can you get your mother to help Hiei change? I'm afriad that he'll be out for awhile."

Kurama sweat drops.

xx END OF FLASHBACKxx

Hiei "FINE!"

Hiei and Kurama gets on stage and prepares to sing.

Muna "START!"

**_italics equals japanese, _**regular equals english

**Hiei "**_Kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N _

_are wa SAIN kessen no aizu darou _

****The wind races, a silent hurricane calling me.

Iit's probably a sign, a signal of the decisive battle.

**Kurama_ "_**_Sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo _

_kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa_

****Yes, the day has come for

the dream thats more important than my life to be fulfilled

_**Both "**Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream_

_dare ni mo jama sasenai_

_unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru_

_kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream_

_kako no itami tachikitte_

_kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru_

_Getta chance!_

With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

We can decide things like fate for ourselves.

Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.

****Cutting off the pain of the past,

we now decide the future with our own hands.

Getta chance!

_They both start to rock to the beat, tapping the lyrics out with their feet_

**Hiei**"_Kizudarake no yume ga ore wo karitate'ta_

_hieta mune ni nokoru hi wo aoru you ni_

****The painful dream spurs me on,

as if to fan the fire left in my cold heart.

**Kurama_ "_**_Sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku _

_maru de kienai arashi no you ni_

Yes, burning emotions resound in my heart,

like an unending storm.

_**Both "**Yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream_

_zetsubou nado houmutte_

_kemono michi wo hageshiku hitabashiru_

_kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream_

_hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa_

_oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai_

_It's truth!_

****Like the wilderness, we're now Fighting to dream.

Burying despair and such,

we run fiercely, swiftly down the path of the beast.

Becoming the wind, we're now Shooting to dream.

Our desire is freedom.

We can't deceive our own hearts.

It's truth!

_**"**Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream_

_dare ni mo jama sasenai_

_unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru_

_kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream_

_kako no itami tachikitte_

_kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru_

_Getta chance!"_

With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

We can decide things like fate for ourselves.

Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.

Cutting off the pain of the past,

we now decide the future with our own hands.

Getta chance!

Lucida "YAY! BRAVO! ENCORE!" gets a threatning glare from Hiei "On second thought...nevermind."

Hiei "Since you made Kurama and I sing, you should do the same to Kuwabara and Yusuke."

Muna "Umm... I would but I can't think of a song for them to sing right now, so me and Lucida will sing a duio. She turns to look at Lucida ."So what do you want to sing?"

Lucida "I wanna sing umm... what was it called again... oh yeah the song is called Smile bomb, ya know?

Muna "Why not? I'm bored any way.

"So, because the authors are lazy, I'll tell you that after they sung the song, Muna forced Kuwabara to sing 'Simple and Clean' from Kingdom Hearts, Taco to sing 'Always with Me' from Spirited Away, and Yusuke to sing 'Real Emotion' from Final Fantasy X 2. Muna herself sung another song called 'The Little Bird' from Star Ocean 3. At the end, she told Kurama that since she thought the he and Hiei were much better than the others, she decided to give them a song to sing that they already knew. The authors would like to thank and Miss Takayama Miyuki for the lyrics." says the same random dude from before.

"GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" Muna shouted at the dude who began to run away.

Lucida " ALRIGHT! STOP SINGING! YOUR VOICES ARE MAKING MY EARDRUMS BLEED!"

Muna "Ok! Now what? It seems pretty dumb to end the conversation now since we've gotten this far."

Kuwabara "DID ANYONE ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!"

Muna "No, but you got it anyway."

Lucida "Muna you scare me."

Muna "what? Me scare you? why?" she forms tears at her eyes and gets all chibi like.

Lucida "Because you make people feel happy."

Muna "OH MY GAWSH! THAT'S TERRIFYING!" She screams and runs around holding her head. Everyone is staring at her as she comes across a mirror and looks at her self for a moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cough cough ehm. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE EVIL HAPPY PERSON IS CHASING ME!" she faints infront of the mirror and everyone sweat drops.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Someone's knocking on the door!" says random dude. No one really listens though.

"Allow me to get it." Kurama vollentires. He walks to the door and opens it. A girl with long, raven colored hair and saphire colored eyes walks in.

Lucida- "Hey, Ime! Long time, no see!" she pushes Hiei off the bench (they're sitting next to eachother) and lets Ime sit next to her.

Ime "Well I was just passing by when I heard Yusuke singing. And I thought _'if Yusuke was there, maybe Kurama and Hiei are here too, and I know how Muna and Lucida never leaves their sides, if not only to annoy them._' and thats how I got here! she starts to smile. Hiei gives her a glare.

Muna "Ohhh, is Hiei glad that Ime gets to sit next to Lucida?" she snickers as everyone turns to find that she's sitting next to Kurama again.

Hiei "SHUTUP, YOU STUPID ONNA!"

Yusuke "Cough,angermanagement,cough!"

Hiei starts to chase Yusuke "COME BACK HERE DETECTIVE!"

Muna pulls on Kurama's arm and whispers into his ear. "Hey Kurama kun, I thought there wasn't supposed to be anymore violence"

Kurama "Well, If you continue to irritate them, there's no avoidace to fighting.

Muna " Well the don't have their weapons s nobody should get TOO hurt."

Kuwabara "Hey, what are you two whispering about?"

Muna "I'll tell you in the next part in this conversation! Well, See you next time...er, next chapter!"

Ime "Umm... not to be rude but why did I come in the end of the chapter? And who exactly are you talking to?"

Muna For the 1st question, read the next part of the conversation, as for the 2nd question, read the beginning of this story."

Ime flips through the story. "Oh! I understand"

Lucida "See you next time, live from Aurora's dad's karaoke lounge, this is "A Very Weird Talk!"

Muna "HEY THAT'S MY LINE!"

Ime "So long!"


	3. What DID HE SAY!

A VERY WEIRD TALK!

Chapter 3: WHAT DID HE SAY!

Lucida- "Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry to say this but Muna is currently very ill..."

Muna is rolling around on the ground holding her stomach "Uggg...I'm...never... eatting any... more chocolate... again.."

" Here Muna, It's a gift from Ancarta and Hekuro." Ime hands a small packge to Muna

"YAY! Chocolate! Anybody want some?" Muna happily munches on the chocolate

Kurama "No thank you."

Yusuke "Nope."

Kuwabara"Nuh-un."

Hiei"Hn.."

Taco-"AGAIN WID THE HNNs!" starts getting angry, walks out the back door

Ime askes"Shall I go get him?"

Muna smiles evily "No, he's the one who's mad. And besides, I still got his sword."

Kuwabara "When did Yusuke and Hiei get back?"

Lucida" Right when the little green monkeys gave me the chocolate, they said that Yusuke and Hiei were comming back from Kyoto."

Ime- "My, my they sure ran far! Kyoto is atleast 86 miles from here! Aren't they tired?"

Muna- "Nah. The both could probably run from here to the south pole in a matter of seconds."

BANG, BANG, BANG! Someone ELSE is at the door!

"I'LL GET IT!"Lucida runs to the door, and low and behold Ancarta, a black-haired girl with blue eyes, and Hekuro, a blonde-haired boy with brown eyes, step in!

"Howdy! What's up?"Ancarta waves a small American flag and races to Muna "Wow! It's been AGES since I last saw you!" she hugs Muna, than Ime, then Lucida

Lucida wheezes between breaths "We...missed... you... too... Now... GET OFF ME!" She pushes Ancarta away

Hekuro "Hey, what's up?"

Yusuke "Nothing, 'cept Muna keeps making us do stupid stuff." Yusuke points at Muna

Muna stands up and gets in Yusuke's face and whispers in his ear "WELL, IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT SO MUCH AGAINST IT, YOU BE THE FIRST TO TASTE LUCIDA'S POWER!" turns to Lucida with big puppy-dog eyes " Lucida.. Can you lend me you powers for awhile?"

Lucida asks "Why?"

Muna replys "To do some funny stuff."

Lucida "Okay, but don't do anything that'll get anybody hurt."

Muna snikers as Lucida gives her a shiny blue sphere "Promise" She turns to Yusuke "HEY EVERYBODY, LOOK AT WHAT I CAN MAKE YUSUKE DO!"

(Authors' note: and because we're lazy I'll jusy tell you that Muna did some thing And that took control of Yusuke's body)

"Yusuke's mind has just left the building! Now for my little show!" Muna sits down on the ground with her eyes closed and yusuke's Body starts to move

Yusuke-(A/N:well not really Yusuke, but his body and voice) " Lookie at me! I'M A BALLERINA!" starts to twirl around, but falls on a table " OUPPSIE-DASIY!"

Kuwabara "WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!"

Yusuke gets up and gets in Kuwabara's face " DUDE, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! gets all chibi like and buckets of tears start pouring out "YOU BIG MEANNIE!" still chibi- like but now has flames of rage in his eyes "AND BESIDES, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S SO UGLY THAT EVEN TOIREIS RUN AWAY FROM YOU, YOU OKII HANA HAKUBUTSUKAN!" He goes back to twirling around

(A/N: Toireis means toilets and okii hana hakubutsukan means 'big nose museum' in Japanese)

Everyone is laughing there heads off except Kuwabara(who's speechless), Kurama, and Hiei, who both are having major sweatdrops.

Hiei "The Detective has finally lost his mind..."

Yusuke gets in Hiei's face "Lookie at the munch-kin! Is it really that short? Is it an oumpa lumpa? Is it an armrest?" puts arm on Hiei's head and leans on him "Yep it's an arm rest."

Hiei- "GET OFF ME!" He violently kicks Yusuke away and Yusuke lands right in front of Kurama

Yusuke "HELLO, LADY! Why are you wearing a guy's uniform?"

Kurama- (A/N:OMIGOSH, Kurama's mad that's REALLY scary!) "I'M NOT A FEMALE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" suddenly Yusuke falls on the ground

Muna "I know you're not! I'm just messing with you guys! That WAS funny right?"

Hekuro "Muna, that wasn't nice."

Muna "Yeah, but you were still laughing!"

Hekuro gets all droopy

Yusuke gets up (A/N: he's not under Muna's control anymore)

"Ugggg... What happened to me?" looks at everyone but gets no reply

Ancarta "Well, Muna took over your body and... um... let's just say that you did some very strange things."

Muna dodging spirit gun shots " Well that's the end of this chapter! Let's see whose gonna be my next victim! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ancarta turns to Kurama "Can't you stop her?"

Kurama "I doubt that even King Enma could stop her at the moment..." watches while a spirit gun blast whizzes past Muna


End file.
